Invidia's Rise
by Kiwi4Rin
Summary: 3 years after the Lights left earth, the senshi face a new danger and the lights return to help them. Of course everything and nothing at all has changed from when they were last there. While struggling against their new opponent, old feeling will be settled and new love will bloom. Slight OOC
1. The vision

** Here it is! I've been thinking about doing this fanfic for a long time, but I never really had the (guts? inspiration?) to start. Well here's the beginning. Okay. let's get some stuff outta the way. ^^**

**First, I'd like to point out that, while I did not change the main story line of the original series for this fic, I did change some imporatnt things for some of the characters. I actually changed (added?) quite a bit for Minako. She's a very central figure for t his fic, and what I changed is also very important to it. Also, I added a ****very ****important legend to the Silver Millenium. A few more things might be changed, but Meh.**

**Any warnings that I'll have in the fic I'll put at the beginning of the chapter. **

**The way that Minako interacts with certain people may seem werid for a while, but like I said, I changed some stuff for her and it will all be explained in due time.**

**So, the couples. Many of them are Cannon, but I changed a few of them up a bit. My main couple for this fic is actually Minako X Seiya. It's kinda a strange concept, even to me, but there is like, none about those two, and I realised that they would probably be super cute. I generally ship Yaten and Minako, so there will be times wrtiting this where I'm gonna be like "But yaten and Mina!" but I'm actually super excited about these two together. There will be one or two other non-cannon pairings, so yeah.**

**Also, this takes place the summer right after they graduate, so there's that. **

**I LOVE creative critisism, but I HATE people being jerks, keep that in mind. **

**And Finally: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters, just the plot of this fic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Excuse me?<em>" Rei seethed, her face scrunched in distaste.

"You heard me. I think you've gotten a little more plump. You should try dieting." Usagi huffed. Both girls knew that is was a lie, and that Usagi was only saying that because they were arguing and she didn't really have anything else to say. Still, with how much effort Rei put into her appearence, it was quite offensive, and, in her mind, unexcusable. Before she could reply, she was cut off by a quite stern voice.

"Usagi, you shouldn't lie like that," Mamoru said, "Remember that Rei is your friend." Usagi pouted, while Rei smiled victoriously.

"Rei-Chan! That means you too!" Minako, who always wore her hair in a pony tail now, added quickly.

"Me? I didn't even say anything offensive!" She defended. The others looked at her with raised eyebrows. "_what?_" Rei asked, annoyed.

"Rei-chan, you said she sucked at playing video games- which is, of course, completely untrue-" Makoto started, stuttering when Usagi glared at her, "That's probably the meanest thing you could say to her!" Rei sighed, and looked down.

"You're right, as usual," She glared at Mako playfully, "Sorry, Usagi."

"Me too, I didn't mean it." Usagi replied, looking guilty. "I don't even remember what we were fighting about anymore." Rei thought hard, but couldn't seem to remember either. Ami giggled.

"What is it, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked.

"You guys were fighting over who would look best in that dress over there," She pointed into one of the many nice-looking stores surrounding them, "but it looks like neither of you won, I think it's just perfect on her."

The girls followed her line of sight, and were forced to agree when they saw Michiru in the lovely carribbean blue dress that had caught their attention. Minako gasped.

"Michiru-chan! You look so pretty!" She yelled over the crowd of people. Both Michiru and Haruka looked over, and Haruka walked over while Michiru went back into the shop.

"She said thank you." Haruka stated.

"Where did she go?" Ami asked. Haruka looked back at the store.

"To get changed and to pay. Seriously , she took forever deciding weather she wanted it. I'm so glad you said something, Minako. If you hadn't, we'd of probably been there for at least another 30 minutes." Haruka said, miserably, completely unaware of her partner standing right behind her.

"Yes, thank you, Minako-chan. Im sure however, that you, at least, understand exactly _why _I take so long deciding on my cloths, unlike someone I know." Michiru said, slowly, and Haruka froze. Then she laughed nervously,

"Michiru, don't you think that maybe you take a little long to-" Haruka was cut off.  
>"Of course." Michiru said too sweetly, and began walking. Haruka began to follow, but Minako caught the tall women's arm.<p>

"She only wants to impress you. Don't worry, just tell her later today that you thought the dress looked absolutely magnificent on her, and she'll forgive you right away." Minako smirked. Haruka sighed,

"Thanks Mina, I know. I just need to learn to keep my mouth shut." Haruka said, only slightly dejectedly. Minako smiled, and Rei piped up.

"Yes, that would be preferable." She laughed as Haruka glared at her. "I was only kidding, Michiru-san adores you, and your imput is the most important to her. Just remember that when you open your mouth."

"I...see." Said Haruka, slowely, "Thanks." She ran after Michiru after that. Rei turned around to see Usagi smirking at her.

"Oh, what now?" She asked crossly.

"Does Yuuichiro-kun's oppionion matter the most to Rei-chan as well?" Usagi asked slyly, her smirk becoming a grin that covered her entire face. Rei looked slitghtly surpirised.

"Of course it does." She said simply, "Doesn't mamouru's matter the most to you?" She asked as if it were obvious. Which it was.

"Oh.." Usagi said with some thought. "Yeah. It definately does." Her grin changed to a serene smile as she reached up to peck Mamoru's lips. Ami suddenly thought of something.

"Oh yeah, Mina, Usagi-chan, Mamoru-kun, where are the cats?" She asked.

The three passed a knowing glance. "They decided to stay home and 'spend some time together.'" Usagi said, using her hands to form air quotations. Mako grinned.

"Did they now?" She said suggestively.

"Oh?" Minako started, "And what of you, 'spending time 'with Motoki?" Mako looked at her grumpily for a minute, before smiling,

"Touche." She conceded. Ami just giggled through all of it.

A strong gust of wind came by, knocking a trash can near them down, and suddenly, like electricity, each of them felt a wave of darkness overcome them, but as soon as it was there, it was gone.

They all looked at each other wearily, and Rei groaned. "Here we go again." She said miserably.

* * *

><p>Later that night, as they were sleeping, they all had the same dream. They dreamt of past battles, past friends and enemies alike dying, and finally, the friends that they still had dying, one by one, all of them, including the starlights.<p>

Rei woke up and screamed, and Yuuichiro jolted awake beside her. "Rei? Rei? Love, what's wrong?" He took her hand, worried as tears streamed down her face. She threw her head in his chest, "Don't die! Don't leave me! You can't! I won't let it happen!" She sobbed into his chest.

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's okay. I don't know what's going on, but I don't plan on leaving you. Ever. Nothing can take me from your side. I promise. She nodded, but continued to cry.

* * *

><p>Minako, who was now living with Mamoru and Usagi, due to certain happenings, woke up calmly, sat up, and walked to the other residents of the house's room, guessing that they'd had the same dream. Walking up to the door, she heard Usagi crying, and confirmed her suspicions. She knocked on the door, and Mamoru told her to come in.<p>

She opened the door slowely, and walked into the room. As she shut the door and turned to face them, mamoru spoke up. "You had it too?" he asked, worried. Mina only nodded her head.

She walked up to Usagi and said "we'll save them, you know. All of them. I'm not about to let another one of my dear friends die. Absolutely not. " She said with enough confidence to calm Usagi down.

Slowely, the tears subsided, and she looked up at two people who were very important to her. "We'd better call the others, huh?" She said, and Mamoru nodded. Artemis, who had followed her into the room, looked up at Minako, "Mina, go get dressed, I think we should meet up at the temple." He said softly, knowing that the vision had hurt Minako probably deeper than it had hurt any of the others, as she'd lost more people. After all, she was Sailor V for a _long time _before she became Sailor Venus, adn he'd been with her the whole time.

Minako nodded and walked softly back to her room, not letting one tear that was warring with her to escape down her cheek go. It wasn't going to happen. She wasn't going to let it. She _couldn't _lose anyone else right now. It would be the end of her.

Soon enough, all of the senshi, plus Yuuichiro and Motoki- who Mako had called after she's had the vision- Were sitting in Rei's living room, to caught uo in their thoughts to talk. Ami sighed, "Alright, enough being depressed," She said strongly, looking everyone in the eye one by one, what are we gonna do?"


	2. The Lights

** Again, ****Creative critisism **** is always welcome.**

**I know it's a bit short but it needed to happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or any of it's characters.**

**Warnings: Swearing**

* * *

><p>"Fucking ow!" was the scream that resonated through Kakyuu's roomy palace.<p>

"The hell!" Yaten yelled from Taiki's side when they finally found Seiya in an ungraceful position on his butt and glaring at one of the beams that supported said roomy palace.

Seiya growled, frusterated, and yelled, "the friggin' pole hit me, goddamit." Taiki raised an eyebrow.

"Quite the vocabulary today, I see. Also, I sincerely doubt that the, uhm, pole... just grew arms and thwaked you, no matter how amusing that would be." Yaten snickered while Seiya glared.

"Ya know what? Just shut up okay." He said, acid dripping from his voice.

"My, my, you're in a mood today. What's got you all worked up? I thought you were supposed to be the 'good natured' one." Yaten said mockingly. Seiya stood up, rubbing the bruise forming on his face.

"None of your damn business." He said. The three boys heard a sigh as kaykuu approached them, the way Kayuu's hair and dress flowed around her catching Yaten's attention immediately.

"Seiya is cross because I took his paints and canvases and refuse to give them back untill he gets some work done." She said sternly. Taiki smirked, and Yaten burst out laughing.

"That's all? That's what you were throwing a fit about? God, your such a girl." He wheezed through his laughter.

"I don't know what you find so funny, Yaten, seeing as you and Taiki are in the same position." Yaten shut up imediately.

"What?" He said dumbly. Taiki raised a confused brow.

"Um. We can't paint? I'm not sure that's such a great threat." he said. Kakyuu laughed.

"You're so cute, Taiki! No, you two can paint all you want, but Taiki, you aren't allowed any acess to books. At all. And Yaten, photography is simply out of the question." Kakyuu explained. Taiki looked severely depressed.

"But, Kakyuu, you can't be serious!" He protested darkly.

"I am perfectly serious. dear." She said squarely. "Anymore protests?"

She looked around, surprised that Yaten didn't say anything, and somewhat disappointed, for some reason.

Yaten was looking down, struggling not to be upset that Kakyuu called Taiki 'cute' and 'dear'. Unfortunately, it really bothered him. It seemed like ahe never said anything like that to him.

"Good." Kakyuu said, and was about to leave when there was a loud crackle of energy, and what looked like a string of electricity opening a rift. Very quickly Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki were in front of Kakyuu, and they had transformed.

"You can relax," A familiar voice said from the rift, and soon the face that matched the voice came forward, and the lights breathed a sigh of relief. "It's just me, Sailor Pluto."

"Setsuna!" Kakyuu breathed. "What are you doing here?" Setsuna's face was lined with worry and she struggled to find the right words.

"Is everything okay on earth? Is everyone okay?" Seiya asked quicky, noticing Setsuna's dilema. She just sighed.

"For now. We had a vision, you see, all of us. We saw all of our dear friends being durt and dying. We've also felt the presence of a very dark, and undoubtably evil being." She began, "We discussed it... and decided to ask you to return to earth so that we can protect you."

The lights looked at Kakyuu as she thought. Slowely, she extended her hand and she said "We will return to earth." Setsuna reached for Kakyuu's hand, but she moved it out of her reach. "however," Setsuna's eyes took a curious glint,

"however?" She repeated.

"However, we will not go only to be 'protected'. We will fight by your side." She said serously. Setsuna seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before she smiled subtly.

"Fair enough, I supppose. " she said, and grabbed Kakyuu's hand to shake it. Kakyuu smiled.

"When do we leave?" She asked.

"Now." Satsuna replied. "Get your stuff."

Kakyuu grinned. "Boys. You have five minutes. Go."

"Yes mam." They replied in unison.

Five minutes later they were gathered and ready to go. "Alright," Setsuna said, step through the portal, this may be rough." The lights grinned at eachother, happy to finally be able to go back to earth after three years.


	3. Getting settled

**Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor moon.**

* * *

><p>Pluto dropped the lights and Kakyuu off at a big blue house. "You may remember the owner of the arcade near here, Motoki. He owns a few houses near here, he said he'd be happy for you to stay here. " she smiled "Here are the keys I have other people to talk to." She threw them, as she walked off, and they smacked Yaten right in the face.<p>

Seiya burst out laughing. Yaten smacked him with the keys. "Boys, be nice." Kakyuu scolded.

"Of course, m'lady." They both said, sending glares at eachother the whole way into the house.

"Wow! It's so big!" Seiya yelled, hearing an echo. They ran through the house, calling Rooms.

Taiki immediately picked a room that already had a big bookshelf, as Kakyuu had called off their restrictions until they returned home.

Seiya Picked the biggest room that had the biggest bed, and plenty of room for art. He actually really liked the art on earth and was super excited to have another chance to get more.

Kakyuu picked the second largest room, that was painted a nice, glowing orange, that contrasted nicely with the off-white of the res of the house.

Yaten picked the room right across from Kakyuu's.

While they were in the middle of getting settled in, they heard a ring at their doorbell. they all went down the huge spiral staircase, and Taiki opened the door.

Standing in the doorway was a smiling blond he recognised as Motoki. Next to him was a women-Makoto?

Mako let out a sigh of relief. "My goodness, I was so worried about you guys. After that vision..." Motoki put a comforting hand around her waiste.

"Please, come in!" Kakyuu said from inside. Taiki moved aside and the two entered.

"Hey, Kakyuu-san." Makoto greated. "This is my boyfriend, Motoki."

"Oh!" Kakyuu exclaimed, "you're the owner of the house!"

"Yes," Motoki smiled happily, "I am that."

Kakyuu smiled sweetly, "Thank you so much! It's a very nice house!" Motoki beamed.

"I agree! I'm so happy that you're staying here, and it's not being wasted."

Makoto looked around, and then, as if she couldn't contain it, she jumped on Seiya and hugging him and knocking him backwards. She did the same to Yaten and Taiki respectively. She then moved to Kakyuu and engulfed her in a wrm embrace.

"It's so good to see you guys! We were so worried!" She gushed. Kakyuu smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry we couldn't come earlier. I wish we had been able to visit before something like this came up." She frowned.

"No! No, we're just so glad that you are okay, and that you're here now! Isn't that right, Motoki?" Makoto looked over, only to see Motoki in a very deep discussion with Taiki. "Motoki?" She asked again. He looked over this time.

"Sorry, What?" He asked sheepishly

"It's nothing. You two can talk later, kay? You guys should get settled in, and Motoki and I were just on our way to a movie." She laughed and handed them a slip.

"This is the adress of a little cafe near here. Minako works there. We're having a meeting there tonight around six. Be sure to be to be there. I'll tell everyone you're coming." She smiled.

"Minako works there?" Yaten asked, "I thought she was gonna 'make it big as an idol.'"

"Oh. That." Makoto said. Motoki laughed.

"She was. To prove a point to her 'mother'." He said.

"Of course," Makoto began, "when she started getting famous and her mom decided that she could be 'beneficial' and making it all about her instead Mina, she decided to ditch the idea and leave her mom hanging and embarrassed. It worked." She grinned.

"To prove a point? What kind of a point?" Taiki asked. Motoki waved the thought away with his hand.

"Her mom is just generally an awful person. Mina hates her. For good reason. It felt good to see her sputter when Mina told her that she was quitting. I haven't laughed that hard in a while. Mina gave all the perks from the contest Yaten judged for to the runner up."

"Oh. I see." Was all Taiki responded.

"So! I guess we should finish getting unpacked." Seiya said, upbeat. Kakyuu nodded her head in agreement, and began walking towards the door to open it for Mako and Motoki.

"Thanks again for everything. I can't wait to see everyone." Kakyuu said happily.

"Thank you guys for coming!" Mako quicky responded, stepping out the door after Motoki, who held her hand in his.

He quickly turned around "we'll finish that conversation later, Taiki!" He smiled, waving. Taiki just nodded his head, with a small smile.

"Oooh. Taiki found a friend!" Seiya mocked. "Took ya long enough." Yaten snorted,

"I bet Ami will be oh-so proud of you." He said to Taiki, who shook his head and walked away. Kakyuu walked up to the two remaining Lights and gave them both a nice whack on the head.

"Ow! What was that for, kakyuu?" Seiya complained, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

"Could you two _try _to be nice for once?" She asked unpleasently. Seiya looked down,

"Sorry." he said. She nodded, then looked to Yaten, who nodded his head quickly at her glare. She humphed and walked back to her room. Seiya and Yaten looked at each other.

"As if." They said devilishly, in unison.

"I heard that." Kakyuu yelled down the stairs. The boys both flinched.

"Oops." Seiya said. Yaten just shrugged.

They just stood for a while, looking at each other, not wanting to go through the effort of unpacking. Seiya finally sighed, "Let's just get this over with." And began walking back up the lengthy stairway.

Yaten watched him for a while, frozen in his place, before deciding that he needed to get it done and following Seiya up the stairs.


	4. The Cafe

**Ugh, I feel like It's taking way too long to get the story started. Meh. Whatever, I like what I've done. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon.**

Ami hummed in delight when Minako set down a delicious looking mug of hot cocoa down in front of her. "Thanls, Mina!" She said lazily, taking in the scent of the cocoa. Minako laughed,

"You're welcome. You look like you needed it. How's the internship coming along?" She asked.

"Well. I'm excited to finally be able to work with real doctors, though the work is tiring." Ami replied merrily. Minako was about to reply when she was yelled at from the front of the building. She winced. Mamoru looked up.

"You're not off yet?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Nah, Camie-chan quit yesterday, so now we all have to work overtime untill we get someone to replace her." Minako sighed in response. "Well, I'd better go, I've only got 10 minutes left, but knowing my boss, she'll make me stay later if I waste anymore time."

Mamoru grunted in understanding, but his face was lined with unsatisfaction that Minako was working overtime _again, _when she already had so much that she had to do.

"Don't worry about it, Mamoru, Tell him Usagi." Minako laughed as she walked to another table to take an order.

Usagi leaned over and said, "It's fine. It's only been an hour at most, and she's being paid for it, so it's not a problem."

"Since when did you become the reasonable one?" Mamoru laughed. Usagi smacked him playfully.

Rei's body was stiff, and she held yuuichiro's hand under the table. She had been worrying herself to death over the vision, and he was feeling guilty that he couldn't help her more. He squeezed her hand and she looked up at him.

He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead, something which had always calmed her down. She seemed to relax immediately. She leaned on his chest and closed her eyes.

Hotaru looked at the two and sighed. She tapped michiru's shoulder.

"michiru-mama? Do you think I'll ever find someone who will take care of me that way?" She asked. Michiru looked at her surprised, but soon smiled softly.

"Of course you will, dear. But not for a while. You're still young, and the first person who tries to look your way, Haruka-papa will pumble for now. But eventually, you will find someone who will make you happier than anyone else ever could." She said kindly. Hotaru beamed.

"Like Haruka-papa does for you?" She giggled. Michiru chuckled as well.

"Of course." She said, "But don't tell Haruka that. It'll go straight to her head."

"What will?" Haruka asked.

"It's nothing love, sit down." Michiru said as Haruka returned from the bathroom. The tall women did as she was told hesitantly, knowing that they were talking about her and most likely making fun of her.

Suddenly Mako jumped from her seat.

"They're here! They're here!" She yelled in excitement. The other occupant's of the rather large table-reserved for their group-looked towards the door and saw what had Makoto so excited. Usagi jumped from her seat as well.

"Seiya-kun! Kakyuu-san! Guys! Over here!" She yelled across the sizeable cafe, waving her arms to catch their attention.

Many of the occupants of the cafe looked at her, annoyed and she looked over to see Mina glaring at her evily. She sat back down, looking embarassed.

"Sorry!" She squeaked. There was a general laughter in the cafe, but some of the more grumpy customers were still annoyed at having been interupted.

Their friends came to their table, and Yaten stomped up to Usagi aggresivily.

"Great! Just friggin great. You just had to embarass us in front of the entire place, didn't you?" He sulked. Seiya Burst out laughing,

"Great job Odango, I was just thinking of how I was going to get under Yaten's skin when we got here, but you did it for me!" He smiled. This earned a whack from Yaten, for being an ass, Kakyuu, for being rude, and even Taiki, for being childish.

"Ow! Good lord!" He yelled, rubbing his head, yet again. "Okay, what the heck! I've been hit in the head _way _too much today." Taiki glared at him.

"That's because you've been even more immature than usual." He said coldly. Seiya pouted, and Yaten grinned mischieviously.

"Probably because he was just too excited to his 'odango'" he said, giving Mamoru a knowing look.

Mamoru gave Seiya a pointed look, while fastening and arm around Usagi's waist. "Is that so?" He said warningly. Seiya held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, I'm way over that! I stopped barking up that tree a long time ago. _He's" _he said, pointing at Yaten, "just being an ass." Mamoru looked back at Yaten, who humphed, and looked away. Kakyuu sighed, wondering when their chldish behavior would end, while finding it very amusing at the same time.

Rei chuckled, "It's so great to see you guys," She said joyously. they looked over and saw a man they didn't recognize. Yuuichiro stiffened, noticing their stares, and Ami immediately piped up,

"That's Yuuichiro, Rei's boyfriend, by the way." She supplied helpfully.

"Oh," Kakyuu said, "How long have you been together?" Rei blushed,

"Actually, because I was being a brat, we had just broken up when you guys came, but other than that..." She looked up at Yuuichiro, "We've been together for about four years now." She finished.

Seiya's mouth dropped. "He knew you before us? We never met him!" He complained. Rei laughed again,

"You haven't met a lot of our friends, and I told you, I was being a brat, "She blushed, "I was angry for no reason, and told him to stay away from me. He was such a sweetheart when I came to him crying after I died fighting Galaxia." She said, and Yuuichiro smirked,

"it was actually quite cute, " He teased, "I'd never seen her want my attention so much."

"Shut up," she flushed, embarrassed. Kakyuu turned to Makoto and Motoki,

"And I never asked how long you two have been together." She said to them. Makoto looked up,

"Well, all of us have been friends for a long time, but we only really got together about five months ago." She said, looking back as Kakyuu when Motoki nodded to confirm her words.

"Well?" Luna said, "Sit down, and let's start this meeting."

"What about Mina-chan?" Usagi asked quickly.

"You and Mamoru can tell her everything she misses, and I'm sure that she'll be here any minute." She finished.

"But it's still rude to start without her!" She protested.

"Since when do you care about being rude?" Lunna asked, and Usagi put her head down. Artemis sighed from his place beside Luna,

"You just want to keep talking to the lights for a bit, don't you?" He said, titedly. Shaking his head when she mumbled a small, "Yeah, pretty much."

Mamoru smiled,"We need to get started, it's alright, we can talk to them late-" He was cut off by a man yelling angrily and stomping in their general direction.

"Well?" He said loudly, "What do you have to say, you little whore? Hmm?" He said towards a rather small waitress who looked to be only fifteen or sixteen.

"Uhm.." She said nervously, backing up towards their table before he reached his hand out to slap her. The poor girl waited for the impact, but there was none, as the rather large fist had been caught by one very pissed off Aino Minako.

"_Excuse me," _She said, her voice dangerously low, _" I would appreciate is very much if you didn't treat our employees that way." _

"Oh? And what's a pretty girl like you gonna do about it?" He said, as he grabbed her chin, "Your exactly the kind of girl that I take home every night and-" He stopped as Minako smacked his hand away from her, and began speaking.

"You have no idea what kind of a girl I am." She hissed. "You need to go. Now. The cops are already here," She pointed towards the back doors, which were opening to reveal police officers filing in. "Go before you cause anymore trouble, and you won't be arrested."

He looked at her long and hard, before shrugging and turning around. "Fine," he said, but then, very quickly, her turned around and threw the scorching contents of his cup towards Minako, the liquid hitting Mina's arm and burning immediately. He turned and ran out the door.

Mina flinched and squeaked, grabbing her arm, and dropping to the floor. Mamoru and Motoki both stood up immediately, pissed, ready to kick this man's ass, but the cops were already chasing him, so they ran to Minako's side.

"Mina!" Motoki yelled, as the other's gathered around her.

"I'm fine," she said, as the original target of the man's anger came to her with a bowl of ice water and a damp towel.

"Here," She said, and Ami took them, thanking her.

"Mina, this will hurt a bit, but it will help to stop the burn from getting worse." She said. Mina nodded, and looked up.

"Hey guys, so how have you been?" She said to the lights, obviously wanting a distraction from the pain.


	5. Home

**Sorry it took so long, I had to go back to school, and...**_**well. **_**They just really **_**love **_**to keep me too busy to do anything. But anyway, enjoy!**

**Also, I was happy to see the reviews I've gotten so far, particularly Venusian Angel's, I was happy to see that you had so many of the same opinions as me!**

"so," Taiki began, looking around the living room that they'd been hearded into, "the meeting?" He asked. Artemis laughed,

"It can wait 'till tomorrow. I think we've all been a little tense and having a good chat with some old friends is just the cure that we need. Plus, it's not really worth it because Rei and Yuuichiro had to go back to the temple."

" I agree." Kakyuu said immediately, "I'd say we all would like to catch up. I mean, although it's definately handy, I had no idea Ami was becomming a doctor." Taiki looked up again.

"I wondered what you were going to do, " He said looking at Ami, "I think this job is good for a person like you. You are smart and caring, yet you can be firm and asserting when you need to be." He smiled real bright, "It's great to see you've found such a great match!"

Ami blushed bright red, "O-oh, thank you. I am very excited to be able to start working on my own." She said timidly. Taiki, noticing the blush on her face, the raised eyebrows of many of the people surrounding him, as well as Makoto and Minako's prompt laughter from the kitchen, realized _exactly _what he just sounded like. A small pink dust covered his face and he sighed, not believing the immaturity of his friends.

The majority of the others in the room began laughing as soon as he turned away and huffed. His cheeks turned just the slightest shade darker. Then, there was breath on his neck and by his ear,

"Someone has a cruuush" Seiya wispered obnoxiously in his ear. Soon enough, though, his arm was being pulled away from the crowd in the living room and out to the hallway.

His captors were none other than Motoki and Mamoru, chuckling softly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Those guys will find any way to connect something that you say to love." Mamoru said gleefully.

"Really." Motoki began, "It may take a while but you'll get used to it. I have to admit though, I'm glad that there's someone other that Mamoru and I that knows how to be mature." He sighed. Taiki chuckled,

"Well, then I guess I'm gonna be hanging around with you guys a lot for the time being." He said, happy to have made a stable beginning to what he knew would be one of his best friendships. Mamoru nodded,

"Yeah, It'll be nice to have someone new to converse with." he looked over to Motoki, "We grew up together and see eachother practically every night, so sometimes the conversation get's a little-redundant." He said jokingly. Taiki laughed,

"I see," He smiled. They all were startled by a loud crash from the kitchen, and a screech that _definantly _belonged to Usagi.

Mamoru froze, and looked at his two companions, reluctant to see what kind of a mess his girlfriend had made. Finally, he turned away and led the way back down the hallway and into the kitchen.

He couldn't help snickering a little at what he saw, bu he was soon silenced by the glare Makoto sent his way.

Usagi looked up at her boyfriend, grinning childishly, "Hey." She said, sprawled on the floor, convered in what appeared to be the mix for the cream puffs Makoto and Minako had been making for their guests. "Hey." He replied, before reaching his hand down, to pull her up.

Makoto sighed dramatically and looked at Minako, "I guess that we're gonna have to start _all over again. _" Minako laughed,

"You know you're fine with it. You love cooking too much to be put off by something like this."

"That's true." Makoto replied, grabbing a rag to clean up the mess on Mamoru's expensive tile flooring.

"I'll do that!" Ami said quietly, taking the rag from Makoto, who smiled apologetically.

"I can help too." Taiki offered. Ami looked down with a blush, mumbling something incomprehensible. Mina locked eyes with Taiki and gaving him a knowing look that both comforted him, and made him very uncomfortable. Mina reaching into a drawer under the sink and handed a towel to Taiki.

"Thanks! Sorry for making our guests clean," She said. Before he could reply, Kakyuu cut in.

"Not at all! I've been trying to get these lazy fools off of their butts for a while now." She smiled warmly, "Also, do you live here as well?" She asked, slightly confused,

"Yeah, she does!" Usagi said, excessively loud, "Actually, she moved here before me! "

"Before you?" Yaten asked, looking between Mamoru and Minako. Mamoru laughed.

"I've known Mina since she was just a kid, maybe five?" He looked at Minako, "Anyway, after things with her mom got worse, motoki and I didn't want her to stay with there, so I made her move in with me."

"I see," Kakyuu said, suprised, "You knew her from back then as well, Motoki?" She asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Mamoru had always been my best friends, and Mina's dad was close to mine before they died. We were the only kids at one of the parties my mom threw, and decided to go exploring together." He smiled at the memory, "Since then, we've pretty much always been together."

"Anyway," Mina said, " We'd better get started on the puffs again. Go get comfy in the living room, kay? The treats will be done before you know it." Seiya looked at her curiously, wondering how he had missed how kind she was before.

"Thanks," He said delicately, not knowing how else to express his thoughts. The others didn't seem to notice Seiya's unusual softness as they walked towards the living room, but she did. She locked eyes with him for a second, shocked, before blushing a little and nodding at him, with a small, gracious smile. He began making his way towards the living room as well.

"Ooooh! Can I help? Pretty, pretty, please?" Usagi begged, looking at the new mix Makoto had begun making.

"Absolutely not!" along with other yells of protest were heard from the living room, and Usagi pouted.

"No fun!" She yelled and ran to Mamoru, seeking his just chuckled.

"Usa-ko, it's okay." He said softly, patting her back.

Taiki let a small smile come to his lips, looking at Mamoru and Usagi, before he shifted his eyes to Minako, and then to Seiya, not failing to notice their earlier interaction. Looking back at Minako and still seeing a small blush, he smirked evily.

"Well, this could be amusing," He said aloud to himself.

"What could?" Ami asked, dabbing at the last of the mess on the floor. He looked at her for a moment, before deciding to give her a nudge. He waited for her to look up before he moved his eyes in an exaggerated motion towards Seiya and then Mina. Her eyes went wide as she saw what he saw.

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah." He said, akwardly, not knowing waht else to say. Suddenly, Ami started giggling.

"What?" He asked, thinking he may have had a weird expression on his face or something, but she just shook her head and sighed. She moved closer so that she could whisper into his ear,

"They're gonna be sooo cute." She then grabbed the towel from his hand and began washing it, along with her rag, in the sink.

He looked at Seiya for a while before smiling genuinly, and saying a really soft, "Yeah, they are."

He walked back over to the living room and began a nice conversation with the people he now realized he was the most comfortable with.


	6. The first threat

**I don't own Sailor moon! Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>Makoto laughed heartily at the breathless noise Motoki made as his back came into contact with the floor. "Was that <em>really <em>necessary?" He asked, faking displeasure. Mako laughed again from her place on the couch.

"What?" She asked defensively, "I was only defending myself!" The blonde eyed her lowly,

"I was _tickling_ you!"

"Yup, and now you're on the floor!" She said, overly-cheerful.

He groaned, but then grinned, "Oh yeah? Well so are you." He said mischievously.

"What?" she asked, confused "No I'm no-ahhh!" She yelped as he pulled her rudely from the couch.

"Of course," she croaked.

He laughed and pulled her closer. She smiled and looked at the time, "Oops," she said, "We'd better get going or we'll miss the movie."

He sighed but then stood up, pulling her up with him. "Alright, let's go." He said, grabbing his coat and keys and walking out the door, Makoto trailing behind him, clutching onto one of his hands as they went.

* * *

><p>Usagi gasped, her hand on her heart as tears welled up in her eyes. Mina smiled from the kitchen as she slipped the last batch of cookies from the oven. "Um…?" Mamoru asked awkwardly from his position on one knee after a few moments of silence. Usagi was snapped from her day-dreams, "Yes! Absolutely! Do you even have to ask?"<p>

Mamoru smiled serenely as he slipped the beautiful ring tinted blue and pink onto her finger.

"Not really," He replied.

"So!" Minako yelled from the other room, "I guess your parents won't be complaining about you two sharing a room anymore, eh Usagi-chan?"

"No, I guess not." Usagi tried to laugh, but her voice came in hiccups and tears streamed down her face. Mamoru stood up and hugged her softly, smiling into his new fiancé's hair. Mina came out of the kitchen and put a tray of cookies In front of them.

"Enjoy! Now, I'll get out of your hair for the next few hours."

"Where are you going?" Mamoru asked going into mother hen mode.

"Hey, relax!" She chuckled, "I'm catching a movie with Motoki and Mako-chan."

"Oh," He said, "Have fun!"

"Yeah!"

"Wait!" Usagi yelled urgently, Mina turned around, expecting a catastrophe, but Usagi just asked (Like it was life or death) "What movie?"

Mina sighed and promptly left, slamming the door a little harder than usual.

Mamoru laughed as Usagi's pout.

* * *

><p>"Motoki?" Mina asked, knocking on his door, "Makoto!"<p>

She had decided to swing by Mako's house after thirty minutes of waiting for them, and receiving no replies to her calls. After not finding them there, she went to Motoki's.

Now, after yet again seeing no sign of her two good friends, she was seriously worried. She immediately took her cell out and dialed a number.

"Hey, Mina. Yuu and I are kinda at a thing, so can this wait?" Rei asked irritably.

"Rei." She said, her voice seeping with worry. All malice immediately left Rei's voice.

"Mina? What's wrong?" She asked.

"They're gone. Rei, I can't find them. This doesn't feel right. What if they're hurt? What are we-"

"Mina. Calm down. Who's gone? What's going on?" Rei cut off Minako's rambling sternly.

"Motoki and Makoto…." Mina explained the situation.

"….Ok. I understand. Call Mamoru and Usagi, I'll get Ami." Rei told her.

"Right." Minako replied and ended the call, immediately informing Mamoru of what was happening.

Once everyone had been notified, she began searching frantically. _What is this? _She thought to herself _I would've never lost my cool like that before. _It was at that exact moment that she heard a terrified scream.

* * *

><p>Sailor Jupiter struggled in vain against the ropes holding her against the wall.<p>

"Motoki!" She screamed as the dark women in front of her sunk her long black nails into his skin.

"Now tell me, _Tinia-sama," _the women said, "Who is this man?" Jupiter was shocked. _How does she know my original name? _

"What does it matter to you?" She asked instead. The women glared at her. She was tall and dressed in a red shirt and long black jeans.

"I think I deserve to know. Don't you recognize me, Oujou-sama?" She said slyly, tightening her hold on Motoki causing him to groan.

"What?" She asked miserably, "I've never seen you in my life."

"Not this life, maybe. But we used to be quite close." She laughed sadistically. "Now. Tell me who he is or he dies, it's really that simple."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Came a cold voice from above behind the women.

Sailor Venus walked forward, glaring at the women.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked venomously.

"Ah~ If it isn't Solistia, dear." The women replied, her attention immediately focusing on the newcomer.

The shock showed on Venus' face as she registered the women calling her by her Millennium name. Soon, though, her calm was back.

"How do know that name?" She asked carefully. The women feigned hurt,

"Why, Sol-sempai? You don't remember? I can't say I blame you. After all, I was only a child back then."

Venus raised her eyebrow, but didn't say anything more on the subject. She was sure she would eventually find out what she needed to know.

"Let him go." She said to the tall women finally.

"Of course, M'lady." The women responded, surprising both Venus and Jupiter as she dropped him.

"What?" Jupiter exclaimed, confused, but the women was already talking again.

"But of course! This is only a preview of what is to come." She laughed and then became serious,

"Remember this, my name is Adriel, and my comrades and I _will destroy you_." She said the last part with so much force of hate, that both of the girls trembled.

Finally, laughing, she spun and a wind took her away.

The girls both rushed to Motoki's side as the others got there.

"Mercury!" Jupiter cried, holding Motoki's head on her lap.

Soon, the others were by their side, and Mercury was attending to Motoki.

* * *

><p>Mina stood up slowly once she was sure Motoki was going to be okay, and her knees popped loudly. She winced, but decided to walk on anyway.<p>

She marched over to the railing of the roof they were on. _An elementary school, _she realized. She stared out for a bit before someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and smiled as she saw Seiya.

"The last time we were on earth, we had no idea that you three were close. Hell, we didn't even _know _Mamoru." He said, seriously. She looked at him curiously.

"At that time, he was missing," He began again and she winced.

"We all assumed that Usagi was hurting so much more than the rest of you, but seeing you now, I'm not sure how we missed it." Minako gave him a small but real smile.

"You'll find that I'm a great actor. I usually keep my cool. I'm usually the one that's always positive."

"Usually." He said in a moment of great insight.

"Usually." She repeated locking eyes with him, feeling very comfortable, which was unusual for her.

Luna and Artemis locked eyes with each other. Luna had a serene smile on her face, while Artemis had a suggestive one. Luna whacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" He yelled, and everyone turned to them. At Rei's giggle and Yaten's prompt, "Oh, get a room, you two," they both blushed.


End file.
